insidiousfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Crane
Michelle Crane, also called The Woman in White, is the secondary antagonist of ''Insidious Chapter 2 ''and she was the mother of Parker Crane who became the "Bride In Black". History Insidious: Chapter 2 She first appears 37 years old, to Dalton during one of his astral projections, when she lurks in his room and Dalton warns his grandmother of a presence behind her. She was also seen by Lorraine when she was going to the bathroom. As Renai and her baby were alone in the house, she had terrorized Renai and her baby and then knocks Renai unconscious by slapping her in the face, and knocking her onto the living room floor. When Carl summons Elise using his dice to communicate with her, she viciously fools him and the rest of the group, in pretending to be the deceased psychic and drives them into a trap when her clues, first lead them to the hospital Lorraine used to work at and treat her son as a patient, then to what used to be her and her son's home. There she reveals her true identity through the dice, calling herself 'Mater Mortis' (Mother of Death) and attempts to kill Carl and Lorraine by dropping a chandelier from the ceiling onto them. During Specs and Tucker's inspection of Parker Crane's childhood's room as well as Josh's wander into the Further, it is revealed that she was purely insane and violent toward her son as she forced the young Parker into assuming the identity of a girl, and insisted that his name was Marilyn. In a re-enacting of one of Parker's memories of her, she is seen to slap him really hard across the face as he fails to remember this when signing a drawing he made for her with his real name. Through messing up her son's identity and mentally breaking him down, she managed to force him into a lifetime of serial killing of mostly women (as it appears when the ghosts of his victims are unveiled). At the end of the movie, as she tries to kill Josh, she and the memories Parker has of her are defeated when Elise repeatedly pounds her with a rocking horse and killed her. After her final death she presumably left The Further and passed on presumably to Hell. Personality and Traits An elegant woman dressed in a long white gown haunts Lorraine's house. It is the stern and violent ghost of Parker Crane's mother, who spent a lifetime abusing her son since his childhood, unhappy that nature provided her with a son rather than a daughter, and responsible for triggering his killing spree. She pressures Parker, now possessing Josh's body, to kill the Lamberts, convincing him that it is the only way for him to prevent his host's body from decaying. Trivia *It's currently unknown how she died when she was human. It's predicted that Parker must have killed her for the way she abused him all those years when he was a kid; this is evidence in how Josh finds her covered up in the room with the 15 standing bodies. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Category:The Further inhabitants Category:Crane Family